LICKED BY THE HEAVENS
by TheScribblingSiren
Summary: PART 1 - AKIVA AND MADRIGAL'S ESCAPE TO ELLAI'S TEMPLE. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA READ ;-) A Chimaera and An Angel escape the revel and find themselves in a moon's temple to feast on their love.
1. Chapter 1

LICKED BY THE HEAVENS  
by: Sydney Siren

Madrigal and Akiva fled from the revel at Loramendi. Into the sky they disappeared, in a fit of giggles at the absurdity of what they were doing, their nervousness a thrumming pulse in between their conjoined hands. Passing Nitid in all her glory, shining as if saying how right she was that something _was_ about to happen, and the ever quiet Ellai, who simply winked at the goofy happiness of young, forbidden love.

Before a hoof or a foot even landed on the younger moon's temple, the Kirin and the Seraph's bodies were buoyed by the heat in their bellies, playfully pushing and pulling each other in a tuneless dance. The trees swaying with the night as Nitid hid by the clouds, hoping to bear no witness, giving Ellai the chance to glow softly on the two lovers. One moment they were hovering above the shrubbery, the next, a flurry of limbs and lips hurried into collision as they glided – landed a bit roughly - on the leaf-crusted floor of the temple of Ellai.

Akiva slipped the flimsy dress off from Madrigal's shoulders and paused, as it slid off her frame. He held his breath, staring at the beauty of this bare creature whose face was alight – blushing. Down her neck, his gaze travelled, the sharpness in her collarbones, the fullness of her breasts, her hard stomach, the parting between her thighs and the beginning of the gazelle hooves just above her knees. The fur, silky and a rich brown. He then remembered to breathe to which Madrigal lifted her arms and fingered his face. His stubble grazed her fingers as she scrutinized his amber eyes. Her lips softly fell and Akiva seized her waist and kissed her wet mouth.

Madrigal's hands went straight for his clothes, one by one, they fell like an enemy in battle, joining her dress among the fallen. She dragged her palms, languidly, on his hard chest, feeling the strength of it. Their mouths exploded for air; she gasped and Akiva attacked her neck, licking and suckling, descending on her, tasting her. She was about to moan an "Oh" but Akiva came back up in her face and grinned, a bit lost she raised an eyebrow and he said, biting his lips "Sugary," and before she could hit him to continue, his face disappeared and was between her legs.

She jerked at the onset of his tongue and her nub. And oh, did she scream, this was better than the fireworks working at Loramendi, he licked her with gusto, grabbing her ass and spreading her legs apart as he made out with her down there. Her hips lurched, moving in time with his lapping, stroke after stroke, she hitched herself up, encircling his sweet tongue with her wetness all the while mouthing his name. "Akiva," a moan. "Akiva," a grunt. This only made him bite her there, softly, friskily, and she screamed and bit her lip, shuddering as she came. Madrigal grasped his hands, trying to pry them away as she convulsed in pleasure but he held true, drinking all of her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Madrigal calmed down some, Akiva didn't, her hands found his member strongly stiff and stroked it lovingly. Feeling moisture regain from under her, she pushed Akiva on his back, both of them laughing. She licked his lips; playfully nipping at the lower then trailed wet kisses from his neck, down his muscled torso, then teased his inner thighs with her tongue. She felt his thighs tense as her mouth neared his manhood.

"Fuck," Akiva cursed when Madrigal pushed her mouth down his dick. The heat of her mouth was almost too much to bear that he hastily yanked her short hair downwards, going deeper that Madrigal choked a bit. Their eyes met, Akiva's euphoric ones to Madrigal's twinkling pair that radiated painful pleasure. He let go and she raised for air, saliva stretching the connection from her mouth and his cock. He cursed again at the sexy horned beast in front of him, naked and beautiful and all his.

Akiva grabbed her wrist and pulled Madrigal to his mouth, his tongue invading her insides all the while positioning himself directly to her lower entrance. With a hand on his member, rubbing the tip at her slick opening, Madrigal moaned in his mouth, sending vibrations to his brain that spiked his excitement to its limit, yet before he could penetrate the sweet Kirin he felt a firm hand on his chest and he stopped for a moment to gaze at her.

Madrigal was a sight to behold, the horns glinted in the moonlight and her eyes were aglow, cheeks aflame, there was a shyness blooming that made Akiva nod his head to the left in inquiry.

"What is it?" he asked, breathless. Throbbing to be buried inside of her, she shifted her gaze away before speaking.

"I haven't –" she whispered, cheeks brightening crimson, she didn't have to finish for him to understand. His heart softened but not his hunger for her. Akiva's hand found her cheek and stroked it fondly, pulling her gently and kissing her forehead. He lifted her, laying her down the heap of their clothes, starting to kiss her tenderly. Her body melted as he repositioned himself to enter, again, he looked at her for approval, her hands clutched at his neck, legs spread, shyly aching to pull him towards her.

Madrigal's pussy glistened, dripping wet as she nodded and Akiva rubbed his tip agonizingly slow and hard, up and down her slit that was ready to swallow him whole and it did, with one deliberate thrust of his waist he was inside her and Madrigal ceased to breathe for a whole minute.

"Are you okay?" Akiva asked and in response, she moved her hips, squirming for him to move and so he did. Akiva pulled and pushed his body from the writhing Madrigal who moaned and grunted at each thrust. Her nails dugged at his back, causing him to add force to his thrust to which she met with raised hips.


End file.
